


The Fun in Fundoshi

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Kagome gets the boys some new underwear, not realizing they'd want her opinion on them. Threesome InuKogKag!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Kudos: 111





	The Fun in Fundoshi

When Kagome had bought a few pairs of soft cotton fundoshi in a little shop down the street from the Higurashi Shrine, she’d never thought this would happen. She’d only wanted to help when she’d caught Inuyasha scratching himself lightly, blushing when she’d asked him what was wrong. He’d eventually confessed, refusing to look at her, that men’s underwear in this era was, well, uncomfortably scratchy to say the least.

So the next time she’d hopped down the well, she’d made it her priority to buy enough for all her male friends. It’d been a happy coincidence that Kouga had been waiting with Inuyasha for her when she returned, and he’d been stunned by the gift’s quality and grateful for her thoughtfulness. Inuyasha had just accepted the gift with a light blush and a soft “keh.”

But now, right there in front of her, Kouga and Inuyasha were arguing about the proper way to tie them. Kouga insisted that the cloth at the back be twisted, while Inuyasha was yelling that twisting would cause unnecessary friction.

But the real problem was that they were both wearing their newly gifted fundoshi, and nothing else. 

And dear God, what a sight it was. 

Inuyasha was all lean muscle and smooth pale skin, the opposite of Kouga’s lightly fuzzed and bronzed bulk. She had to fight so hard to keep her eyes on their faces… A fight she ultimately lost as Inuyasha shoved Kouga and they started rough-housing. The sight of all those flexed biceps and heaving abs as they shouted left her mouth dry, and really that was the only part of her dry now.

Her eyes drew lower, a soft sigh escaping as they landed on the hard dips in the boys’ hips. That’s always been a weakness of hers, seeing that hard ridge connecting to thick thighs and tight glutes. Admiring the view too much was probably risky, but her eyelids lowered to half mast and stealthily peeked at the two matching bulges. The white lengths of cotton didn’t conceal their shapes at all, and she could tell that Inuyasha let everything hang while Kouga seemed to tuck upwards, probably for comfort since they were both barely contained in the underwear.

Shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts, she looked up and sighed. Oh sure, they’d gone off into the woods to change originally, but then when the bickering had started, they’d come to Kagome for answers, both wanting confirmation that they were right. 

And now they were looking at her expectantly and she had no clue what they’d asked her.

Shifting in place and trying to fight off a blush, Kagome opened her mouth to try to bullshit an answer to whatever they’d said, but was caught off guard as both men’s noses twitched. A moment of confusion was quickly replaced with embarrassment as Kouga slowly grinned and prowled towards her as Inuyasha stammered and blushed.

Stopping right in front of her and crossing those thick biceps over his chest, Kouga seemed to look her up and down before watching her flushed reaction to his proximity. 

“See something you like Kagome? Look all you want, I’m not shy.”

The heat of his body seemed to radiate around her as he inched closer, ignoring Inuyasha’s angry sputtering as Kagome’s heart pounded faster. She felt like she was in a haze, eyes trailing down the hard ridges of his body. Had that bulge gotten bigger? It definitely looked bigger.

And then suddenly Kouga was roughly shoved out of her field of vision and Inuyasha stood in front of her, the muscles of his back contracting as he yelled something at Kouga. She felt mesmerized by those smooth planes, biting her lip and reaching out a hand.

The moment that her hand cupped that smooth asscheek, she realized she’d fucked up. Inuyasha went rigid in front of her, much to the amusement of Kouga who’d been watching her intensely as she reached forward. Honestly, if Inuyasha had had fur, Kagome was sure it would be ruffled based on the wide eyed look he sent her. 

That hand though, against all her better sense, trailed lightly upwards around his thigh to investigate those hip indentations. Maybe Miroku was right about cursed hands after all.

All she knew was, one minute she was accidentally, okay more like purposefully, feeling up a rather startled hanyou, and the next she was being felt up herself. 

At some point Kouga had come up behind her and pulled her own body to melt into his, pressing teasing kisses and nibbles along her neck as his clawed hand drew up her shirt slightly. Inuyasha took offense to that and turned to face them, but as soon as Kagome set her sights on the tent in his fundoshi, her hand came up to cup him. And when Kouga’s hand squeezed her breast, her hand squeezed Inuyasha.

The moan of her name that the hanyou released as he turned was probably the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. He seemed to be assessing the situation, taking in their aroused scents, the way Kouga was slightly nudging his hips into hers, the way Kagome held out her hand to him as her cheeks flushed. 

And then suddenly she could tell he wasn’t thinking anymore. 

Kagome’s fingertips ran up his cloth covered length and his hips jerked involuntarily. Kouga paused the love bites to her collarbone to watch her stroke Inuyasha through his fundoshi, the sight seemingly arousing him more based on the pulsing erection behind her.

With a grin, Kouga slowly moved her closer to Inuyasha until she was pinned between them. The feeling of those two barely covered bulges nudging into her hips from opposite angles had her senses overwhelmed. Her spare hand cupped Inuyasha’s cheek and brought him down for a sloppy kiss, only breaking free to gasp when Kouga’s claws shredded her shirt.

She sent him an irritated look over her shoulder as the fabric slipped away, but made sure to unhook her bra so he wouldn’t do the same with her expensive lingerie. Immediately, Kouga’s hand came up to knead and massage those bare breasts while Inuyasha dipped his head, looking like he was in a trance. 

The feeling of Inuyasha's tongue laving down from her neck to her nipple gave her shivers, and the moment he sucked that peak into his mouth, she couldn’t help the stuttering moan she released. Kagome shifted her hips and clenched her thighs together, needing the small bit of relief it gave. 

She could tell that Kouga was getting antsy behind her from the pinches and rolls he delivered to the opposite peak as he bit down on her neck harder. The way his claws tapped her little green skirt made her think he’d have no reservation ripping that off her. She quickly tried to shimmy it off with her panties too, but they got caught on the way down. Luckily Kouga moved to help her by crouching down, but immediately got distracted by her bare form as soon as he pulled the fabric off her ankles.

Kagome squealed as she was forcefully pulled down, the wolf demon laying down and arranging her to sit on his face in one smooth move. The first swipe of a rough tongue across her slit was surprising, but not nearly as surprising as the lightning pleasure that shot up her spine. A harsh whine tumbled out of her lips as Kouga dove in, devouring her whole and making her thighs jump with soft nips and licks across her clit.

She looked over to where Inuyasha stood awkwardly, looking at them in embarrassed arousal. At the moan of his name and the beckoning motion she gave him, his ears tipped back cautiously as he walked the few steps over. 

Not giving him time to back away, she started pulling the white cotton down his legs and watched his thick erection spring up. Dilated pupils met amber eyes as Kagome kissed it and flicked her tongue over the tip to catch the drops of precum gathering there. She grabbed his hips and slowly engulfed his length in her mouth, his deep groan echoed with one of her own as Kouga slipped a finger inside her. 

Breathing through her nose, she took as much of Inuyasha’s dick as she could, before pulling back and slowly sucking him off. Her own hips shifted as Kouga flicked his tongue over her clit, dangerously close to getting her off. The deep moan she gave off seemed to make Inuyasha lose control, roughly grabbing a handful of her hair and shoving himself faster into her relaxed throat. 

Dear god, the sensation of Inuyasha using her mouth like that had her gripping a hand into Kouga’s hair and grinding down too. The feeling of him twitching in her mouth had her pulling away and gasping for breath. He knelt and gently pulled her off Kouga’s face, flipping them around so she was braced over the wolf’s lap instead. 

The sight of his neglected pulsing length had her pulling his fundoshi down and wrapping a hand around him. She brought her head down to kiss Kouga's tip as Inuyasha rubbed the head of his dick over her, wiggling her ass a bit to get him to hurry up. With each pass of that tip over her clit and back her breath hitched in needy sighs.

And as Inuyasha slowly sank in with a groan, Kagome took Kouga into her mouth. He was so goddamn big that she only got halfway down before feeling her gag reflex kick in, but she was determined to have all of him. Pushing through, she felt his body practically vibrate when she closed her eyes and took it all, nose buried in the soft hair at his base. 

Keeping her breathing steady, she matched her deepthroating to Inuyasha’s thrusts behind her, letting the natural motion of his hips direct how fast she took Kouga in. She was trapped between them, one small woman caught in between two demons that could snap her in half at any moment if they wanted to. 

It was exhilarating.

A clawed hand snuck into her hair and gripped it tightly as she locked eyes with pink ringed irises. The moan that left her lips seemed to give Kouga a world of pleasure, and the feeling of his thighs straining underneath her told her he was close. 

Inuyasha kept up a steady pace behind her, and she clenched down as he rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts. She was nearly there, and with each thrust, each pass of fingers over that small nub, she got closer. 

But it was the feeling of Inuyasha losing it inside her that tipped her over the edge. Hot, pulsing streams and brutally hard thrusts had her rippling around him, keening loudly from the back of her throat.

And clearly the vibrations of her wail had some effect on Kouga too, because he gripped her hair tightly, thrusting hard before he stilled. The steady stream down her throat almost choked her but Kouga’s predatory eyes locked on her swallowing mezmerized her into calming down.

She collapsed as soon as they both pulled out, and accidentally dragged them both down with her in a tangle of limbs.

“Holy fuck, what the hell was that?” Inuyasha’s dazed voice drifted up from the bottom of the pile. Kagome giggled happily and soaked in the feelings of contentment as her boys settled into position beside her.

“I don’t know, but I liked it.”


End file.
